Our life together in sweet, sweet dreams
by BlueMango
Summary: Twenty-two glimpses into the fluffy romance of Butch and Fleecy. Fluffiness galore. Feedback appreciated. Mention if used, thx.


**Since I discovered the Fleetchy pairing, I'd appreciate a small mention if you use them, thanks.**

Disclaimer: The _Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus _cast belongs to Rick Riordan_, _not to me. Please enjoy this one shot!

**-8-**

1.

Whenever Fleecy kisses Butch in the rain, she makes the raindrops fly away.

2.

The time Butch baked cookies for Fleecy, he punched the dough in anger. By the time they came out of the oven, Fleecy laughed as she literally ate a knuckle cookie sandwich.

3.

Butch could get used to drinking green tea, if that meant he could have it all the time with Fleecy.

4.

Fleecy's probably the only person who thinks Butch's rainbow tattoo is hot.

5.

Sometimes when Butch takes Fleecy out for a chariot ride, he has a habit of looking behind him for fear of losing Fleecy because she's weightless. But she holds on tight and gives him a peck on the cheek to remind him that she's okay.

6.

She gets sad sometimes to know that there are evil beings out there, but when she sees Butch's smile, everything's okay.

7.

Lying in the hammock with Fleecy is great; when he falls asleep, he's reminded of sweet dreams.

8.

Whenever they have a deep conversation, they lose track of time until afterhours at Iris' shop.

9.

Fleecy's glad that she's the only employee of the rainbow goddess, otherwise she's not sure there would be much peace at the R.O.F.L store.

10.

Butch is glad that no guy works with Fleecy, otherwise he's not sure there would be much peace at the R.O.F.L store.

11.

Butch loves it when Fleecy talks about her life. How she was born from the clouds, how she met Iris at a peace convention, how she went to school in the clouds, and how all her quirky friends spread out across the universe. It means he gets to learn something about the love of his life.

12.

Sometimes they just sit in silence as the snow spreads out across the New York skyline. It's perfect as they sit on the bench, drink hot chocolate, puff out breaths of smoke from their mouths, and hold each other's hands in the wintry cold.

13.

Butch is planning to go a jewelry store in the clouds to find a wedding ring out of this world like Fleecy. Of course, he'll have to go with his mother's help.

14.

Iris is team Fleetchy all the way. She secretly roots for them from the sidelines and is counting down the days to when they have kids.

15.

Everything was new to Butch the first time he took a trip to the clouds. Everywhere he went reminded him of Fleecy—so he could find his way around easily within a few minutes.

16.

The ring was beautiful: it was a quirky opal on a silver band carved out with diamond chips. It reminded Butch of her color-changing eyes and white, frizzy hair that he loved so much. The stone was telling her that Butch—with his mother's approval—had wanted her to be a part of the family of the seven colors of the rainbow.

17.

When he proposed, it was in the air. His arms were around her as he was teaching Fleecy how to use the reigns to control the pegasi. He tapped on her shoulder and she turned around. The sun was up in the clear-blue sky, her eyes sparkled, and the day was perfect with her being the only cloud in the sky. He took out the blue ring box, she dropped her jaw with tears in her eyes, and she nodded yes as he professed his undying love to her. The ring—of course—was a perfect fit.

18.

There was no wedding planner needed—Iris had already begun to plan their wedding for them long before Butch had even thought about marriage.

19.

The wedding was simple and held among the knick-knacks of the R.O.F.L store. The shelves were moved, the chairs and tables covered in white lace added elegance, an elongated white carpet led the way to the minister, their closest demigod friends and family came, and the meal and cake afterwards was filling yet just as simple. Butch was handsome in his fine black tuxedo, and Fleecy was gorgeous in her lacy white dress and sash tied around her waist to make a bow. Saying their vows bound them together forever, and they were fine with that as they kissed passionately and Iris cried tears of joy for her son and new daughter-in-law.

20.

Butch loved being surrounded by his eight kids (five girls and three boys) and lovely wife at their house in Camp Jupiter. His wife was a mare and his children were little stallions and baby mares. It turned out that being a skilled equestrian allowed him to run a household just as well. When Butch reflected back on craziness of each and every day, he came to the conclusion that the hectic life was perfect for him.

21.

The only thing that worried Butch was when his children floated away as he tried to hold them in his arms. He made it a game to see how many of his little cloud nymph babies he could catch.

22.

When the world is asleep, he lies in bed with his wife face to face, and they talk about everything while in each other's arms. They cuddle closer when they hear their children snore, and fall asleep together with peace at their side.

**-8-**

**Ah. More Fleetchy. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Writing Fleetchy is fun because the two characters are so awesome, and we don't know about them, which makes me curious. I'm planning to do a drabble with one of these instances soon. Any in particular you would like to see? If you iked these Fleetchy moments, you should go check out the first story I wrote for them: "Head In The Cloud…Nymphs."**

**Tell me which numbers were your favorites by slipping in a review. :-)**

**Thanks to mew-tsubaki for beta'ing.**


End file.
